User blog:Toa 95/The Darkness in Light - Sneak Peak
I've been spending the last few days writing down on paper The Darkness in Light, the third part of the Rebel Log series, then typing it on my computer (I'm trying a new process, and so is a friend of mine with a story he's writing, and I believe I've gotten used to it. So far, I've only finished the prologue and chapter one, but I'm here to show you some of what I've written so far. The Prologue A lone being charged through Tajun, desperate to escape them. His robe flowed behind them as he ran through the city streets, completely oblivious to anybody he passed as he tried to escape his adversaries. These adversaries were Dark Hunters, more specifically Lariska and “Eliminator,” used nowadays by their leader as his personal executioners. Despite this, they still went on other missions regularly. However, this mission required that exact skill to accomplish, as told by their leader. The robed being, now feeling his desperation, jumped and whirled around. The world seemed to move in slow motion as he jumped around, threw a blade he had been carrying on his back, with impossibly amazing accuracy and timing, toward Lariska, landed back on his feet, and continued to run. Lariska simply held up her blade and watched as her target’s blade flew at hers and clanged off of it. Rounding a corner, he watched as the Dark Hunters followed him into the alley in surprise. He started to run again, only to find himself on the ground in front of a larger being not ten yards away from where he formerly was. The new being’s crimson eyes glowed on his jet black-armored face, staring right through his eyes into his soul, watching as the robed being showed no fear toward him, despite the situation. We’ll have to fix that, the new being thought. As “Eliminator” and Lariska approached, the larger being held out his yellow and black-armored arm and said, “You two can head back now. I’ll handle our ‘guest’ myself.” Lariska and “Eliminator” complied, turning around and walking back without a word. Still without fear, the robed being uttered a single word: “The Shadowed One.” Many months ago, “The Shadowed One” had participated in a battle at the Spherus Magna Rebels’ fortress, alongside Makuta Metrados. However, the one from the battle had been a drone, sent by the actual “Shadowed One”, and he hadn’t been seen since. And something told the robed being that this “Shadowed One” wasn’t a robotic drone. “The Shadowed One” grabbed the being by the throat and lifted him. “Medran,” he said. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Of course, I haven’t seen you directly, but I was spying through my robotic drone, you know, the one I sent to your fortress a year ago? The one from the battle that ended with the Makuta conquering your base, and my drone destroyed?” His tone showed he was slightly angered by what he had said, and this anger also channeled through his body, as shown by his grip tightening around Medran’s neck. However, he loosened his grip after noticing Medran was probably dying, and he was too valuable to be killed at this point. “So what do you want? Widgets? Exsidian? A map to the treasure of the Great Beings?” “You know exactly what I want.” Medran still showed no signs of fear. “Well,” he said, still barely chocking, “I have information you wish to possess, and you may have something I might want to possess. Perhaps we can arrange a trade?” “The Shadowed One’s” grip increased as he replied, “I have nothing you would want, Glatorian. Now give me the knowledge I seek.” he held up his staff, his Rhotuka launcher spinning faster than anything he had ever seen, almost hypnotic. “Or I will force it out of you.” “And if I refuse?” “The Shadowed One” fired his Rhotuka launcher, but not before changing its target. Upon contact, Medran’s arm instantly crystallized. The large entity then grabbed his arm with the hand that was holding his neck, and shattered the protodermis perfectly, Medran’s arm remaining intact. “I think you can figure it out,” he said. Medran started thinking, considering his options. Accept the offer and he’ll leave without much harm done to him. Refuse and he’ll become another statue decorating “The Shadowed One’s” throne room. Medran finally replied, “Alright, I’ll tell you what you want to know…” ---- Six weeks later… As he paced around his small cabin, Medran felt his guilt increase as he waited. The information he had given out that day had possibly meant the extinction of his entire tribe. Not the Jungle Tribe, but the secretive Lightning Tribe, the tribe he had been born into. The Lightning Tribe was a large number of nomadic groups separated to keep themselves as secretive as possible. Only Medran had revealed his existence, and he wanted to keep it that way. However, “The Shadowed One” had also heard rumors about the existence of his tribe, which was why he had sent Dark Hunters to take him down. As a second being entered the cabin, Medran turned toward him. The new being was about Medran’s size, with the slight resemblance of a Skrall; he even wore an Elite Skrall helmet. Medran asked, “What happened?” “Getting chased by Shadow Makuta, training with Draxo, the usual,” the new arrival replied. “Did you get them, Skovax?” Skovax took an object out of his bag and held it toward Medran. The small gear-like object was about the size of his fist, with a smaller hole in the center. “Only one,” he replied. “I would have gotten more, but I wasn’t strong enough to defeat that guardian and claim more.” “These…Infinity Gears may be the key to winning this war. However, I can’t figure out a way that we could harness their power. They have to be activated somehow…” “You said there were thirteen, right?” Skovax asked. “Yes.” “That’s also weird; I only saw about half of that.” Medran was slightly shocked by this news. The legend of these gears told there were ten, and Skovax could only claim one out of five or six. However, he couldn’t worry about what had stolen the others now. Right now he had to focus on the war. But he couldn’t; the guilt still ate away at his heart, at his soul. He couldn’t forgive himself now, not after the sin he had committed. At last, he finally said something, something that would change their lives forever, if they lived through what “Skovax, I have a mission I want you to help me with.” Skovax turned toward his friend and said, “What?” “It’s The Shadowed One. I have to avenge my people, assuming The Shadowed One killed them, just to prove he is a threat to me, leaving one alive as a warning – I have to do this.” “Medran, revenge is never the best path,” Skovax began. “Daxan once told me is that revenge is like a Hordika; give in to its fury, and you may never come back.” The Glatorian looked on as he was about to get to the door. “When I did what I did, I looked straight into the eyes of The Shadowed One and saw horrible things. What I saw was rage, fear, and power, all currently directed at me. However, as I stared into those red, fearless eyes, I saw destruction. Destruction of the Toa. Destruction of Metrados. Destruction of all. And that’s why I want to do this; to see if he killed my people…my family…” ---- Skovax continued to wonder why he had even decided to help Medran on his crazy quest to face “The Shadowed One.” He also thought it was crazy that they had asked Draxo to join them, on Skovax’s recommendation, and accepted. A third thing he thought was insane was that they would be charging right into the fortress of “The Shadowed One” and look him straight in the eyes and face him in brutal combat, knowing that they would most likely die, for Medran’s vengeance. That’s the one thing that will never change about us; we’re a crazy trio, Skovax thought as his blades clashed with a rather large pair of claws. The Dark Hunter known as “Prototype” leapt back as he conjured something in his hand. He then unleashed toward Skovax a gigantic, flaming boulder which Skovax dodged. Skovax was about to strike “Prototype” again, but something struck his head before he could react. He turned around to see a female holding two poison-tipped daggers behind him, and he could see the being he now recognized as Lariska saying the words, “Too easy; I don’t know why The Shadowed One worried about this one,” before he blacked out. So what do you think? Category:Blog posts